Megan Easton nee Greenwood
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A. Megan Elizabeth Sparks comes from one of the largest, if not the largest, Terran family in the entire quadrant, Megan craves the company of others, while sometimes feeling lost in a crowd. She is the fifth in her family to decide to go into Starfleet, the first engineer, and the second to be accepted into Red Squad. She briefly served on the USS Fenrir before starting a project in Dover, England in 2406. Family Information Immediate Family Born August 09, 2378. *Parents - Raymond Sparks (2346-2390) and Jean Sparks (2344-2390). *Foster Father - Christopher Greenwood CP (2346). With their first child when they were 19 and 17 respectively the Sparks raised her and her 25 siblings with the idea that all children are blessings, and that family is the central core of life. Since her family is more matriarchal, the issues with her mother has led to an overall strain in her family, and ultimately their demise when her mother and father put too many people inside of a shuttle that was too small. During a fire in a shuttle en route from a wedding several of the family went to, they were unable to get out and they died in May, 2390. With Brittany on Earth to watch the remaining kids, she was left with the responsibility of Sibling(s) *Older Brother - Abraham (2361-2390). *Older Sister - Brittany (2362). *Older Brother- Caleb (2364-2390). *Older Sister - Daisy (2365-2390). *Older Sister - Evelyn (2366-2390). *Older Sister - Francis (2368-2390). *Older Brother - George (2370-2390). *Older Sister - Hannah (2371-2390). *Older Sister - Iris (2373-2390). *Older Brother - Jeremy (2375-2390). *Older Brother - Kevin (2375-2390). *Older Brother - Landon (2377-2390). *Younger Brother - Nathan (2379). *Younger Brother - Olliander "Ollie" (2380). *Younger Brother - Peter (2381). *Younger Brother - Quinn (2382). *Younger Sister - Robyn (2383). *Younger Brother - Swayer (2384). *Younger Sister - Theresa (2387). *Younger Brother - Upton (2388). *Younger Brother - Vincent Greenwood (2390). *Younger Sister - Willow Greenwood (2390). Growing up briefly in a large family, Megan only knew what it was to have little privacy and to be part of a large crowd. Only after leaving the nest due to a tragic family accident, did she begin to realize how different her upbringing was from most everyone else. In her family, quantity seemed to always trump quality, so Megan never got a close relationship with her parents or her oldest or youngest siblings. She was only close to Kevin, Laurence, Nathan, and Ollie before the first two died and the others went to stay with Brittany. Several of Megan's siblings were also in Starfleet. Those include: Caleb who was the first and majored in science, as well as making it aboard Red Squad and Evelyn - in science. *Information on Megan's Nieces/Nephews may be found at the link. There is no more detail on her in-laws or cousins. Category:Secondary Character - Laura Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:CP Double Profile Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:First Generation Category:All Characters